Subject A0: Rosalind
by Madipeterxoxo
Summary: This story is told from the 1st person narrative about a 17-year-old girl that comes up in the box in the same boat as everyone else. It starts in the middle of the action. "They were all gone. I knew I wouldn't be able to survive tonight. The reality of my situation began to sink in." (Rated T because of cursing and also because I'm paranoid)
1. Chapter 1: A Night with the Grievers

hey! I'm new to this website and actually sharing my work so please bare with me as I figure it out and such hahaha anyway hope you enjoy!

During the banishment of Ben, I was standing next to the doors while all the others were pushing at him with sticks. Ben still fought back even though he must've known it was useless. The doors made a loud grinding noise and started to close. The sound echoed throughout the entire glade and it pierced the heads of all the Gladers. Ben seemed to be the least affected as he struggled to break through the Gladers defenses. The doors were nearly two yards from closing now. Ben turned his head slightly and seemed to realize that if he wanted to live, he needed to either break through the wall of Gladers or run through the opening to avoid being crushed. Ben thrashed his head wildly around and I could see how crazy he actually was. _What does that griever have in his venom that could make someone that crazy?_

Ben and I were never close; I had only arrived two weeks ago. I turned my head, none the less, because seeing any human in that kind of animal-like state could make anyone sick to their stomach. I heard Alby give the order to push harder. Unanticipatedly, a hand grabbed my wrist with such strength and intensity I thought it would disintegrate. I screamed loud enough to be heard echoing over the sound of the closing doors. Other than the scream, I had no time to react, the next events happened so fast, all I could do was go with it. Ben had seized my wrist. He yanked hard on my arm and dove into the maze, dragging me along. None of the other Gladers had time to react either. They all stood there shocked and terrified. The doors closed quickly but before they did, I caught a glimpse of Newt, who was standing next to Alby as they pushed Ben in. He dropped his stick and jumped quickly towards the doors. There was no time for him to fit through so he fell to his knees. Our eyes met through the slim crack then he was gone. They were all gone. I knew I wouldn't be able to survive tonight. The reality of my situation began to sink in.

Ben hadn't yet let go of my arm so I pulled hard against his blistered fingers. He released his grip and stumbled backward, seemingly regaining what sanity he had left. We both took a look at our surroundings in awe and fear.

"We are both going to die tonight," he stated casually while staring keenly at the walls surrounding us.

"Yeah, we are," I responded matter-of-factly. The shock still hadn't worn off.

I started feeling tingly all down my spine and especially on the back of my neck. The adrenaline had been released and it coerced through my veins like valves being opened on a water system. I sprung to my feet and threw my palms onto Ben's shoulders, slamming him into the wall behind him. "Why did you do that? What did I do to you to make you want me dead?!" I screamed at him, all my anger flooding in at once. He still had this air of composure that was unsettling, seeing that he had previously been banished for being insane and had now signed both of their lives away to the grievers lurking somewhere nearby. He shoved me off and started walking away from the doors, farther into the maze. "Where are you going? Pull me in here to save yourself then leave me? You really have lost it."

He turned sharply on his heel and shouted at me, "I brought you in here because, even though I am going to die, I know that I hurt Newt more than he has ever been hurt before! He is the one who finalized my sentence, he's the reason why I am going to die but now I have you, his precious girlfriend and there is nothing he can do to save you." He was smiling and spitting the entire time he delivered his speech to me. Before I could react to what he had exclaimed, he started screaming even louder, "hear that Newt? She's in here and you can't save her!" He let out a sickening laugh that echoed through the halls. I started after him to cover his mouth so he wouldn't lead the grievers to our location when I stopped quickly in my tracks. From deep in the maze, a sound rang through flooding my system with more adrenaline and silencing Ben better than I knew I could. Grievers. The metal whirring of their inside workings, the clanging of every step they took. I knew it was time to act if I wanted to survive. I charged further into the maze. Ben started running towards me but when we got to each other, he didn't stop but instead ran past me towards the doors. I didn't turn around but I could hear him screaming a twisted sentence over and over in a song-like manner, "you can't save her, Newt! She belongs to the maze now! She belongs to me now." The sick song rang through the maze and the grievers would definitely be arriving soon but I ran.

For the most part, I could tell which corridors held grievers because of the sounds they emitted but after a few minutes of running, they started to sound like they were all around. I decided that it was time to use the vines. I began climbing up the walls using the sturdy rope-like vines. I was almost at the point at which the vines stopped at a clean line and only concrete continued up reaching another forty feet into the sky when a griever came around the corner to my right. It didn't see me but I knew it would if I didn't cover myself up now. I tucked my body far beneath the layers of vines and rested my entire weight on them. I tried with every ounce of effort in me to steady my wavering breath. I could see my surroundings completely from where I hung but I knew I was covered up excellently. The griever tucked into a ball and rolled its pulsating mass of a body twenty feet then stopped and all its sharp appendages shot out. It stood there, bouncing slightly, for ten seconds then tucked in and rolled another twenty feet. It continued this until it was about fifteen feet away from the point of the wall that I lay twenty feet above. It tucked to its usual rhythm but instead of rolling the full twenty feet, it stopped abruptly and curled into its ball. All of its blinking lights shut off and it sat there silently. The whir of its engine was silenced and I froze, not breathing.

A minute passed and I took a shaky breath. The creature didn't move. Five minutes passed, then ten, the twenty, and then an hour. I was pleased with myself by making the decision earlier to be sure, whatever position I was in, I could see my watch.

Another griever came around the corner and did the same rhythmic tuck and roll as the previous one until it was under me as well then it powered off like the first one. This happened with many grievers until seven lay motionless below me. It was almost five in the morning and hope started pouring back into me as I knew day would break in a few minutes and the creatures would most likely leave. I fought against every instinct that told me to climb down and run for the doors as I knew that as soon as I moved or started to climb down, the creators would inevitably power the grievers on and I would be dead.

The sky began to lighten but there was no sun in sight. I heard in the far off distance the now familiar sound of the doors beginning to creak open. As soon as the doors had made their last click of the morning, the grievers, who had been lying quietly all night, abruptly came alive with a loud rumbling and flashing lights. I jumped in fear but then tried to regain composure and stay quiet and still. "They can't see me," I reassured myself silently but the thought quickly lost its meaning when the grievers began to climb up the wall below my feet.


	2. Chapter 2: Will I Survive?

You're back! Thank you so much for reading so far! It means a lot :D Enjoy the next chapter BTW if you have any requests or ideas for the coming chapters, I would love to try and add them in!

They climbed quickly and I knew there was no time for me to escape but I tried anyway. I freed myself as fast as I could from the vines, still holding tight to the vine that I had gripped all night. I looked down to see my assailants. Even as they climbed, their bodies pulsated, bringing their terrifying appendages in and out of their blubber. A plan finally jumped into my mind. I waited until the grievers all pulsated and brought their weapons inside their body then I let go of the vine and fell. I brought my legs up to my chest then once I got within a few inches of the grievers' 'face,' I extended them and I slammed, feet first, into the pulsating mass. Since I had attacked the one on top, it hit all of the other grievers on the way down. I fell the rest of the way with them. I hit the ground hard and quickly began to sense the pain from staying up in the vines all night and from falling twenty feet onto concrete. I stood up quickly and took off the way I had come last night. Minho had taught me some tricks to remembering the maze a few days ago and I put those skills into place now. I rounded a corner and felt a million needles stick into my left side all at once. I had run directly into one. I screamed loudly and pulled away, slamming into the wall to my right. I screamed in pain and crumpled to the floor. I looked up to see the griever hiss aggressively and rear back. Movement caught my eye from the other side of the lengthy corridor. Minho was running towards me, followed by Thomas, Alby, and the other runners. Minho yelled loudly trying to get the griever's attention but he had his heart set on me apparently. He crashed back down onto the concrete. Darting forward, it impaled me again with millions of needle-like appendages. I screamed loudly and wanted desperately to fight back, to throw whatever energy and spite I had left into this bulbous monster but I felt numb all over and my head hurt horribly. I lost consciousness.

(sorry this one was so short but I wanted to see the feedback for the story first haha see you soon!)


	3. Chapter 3: Back in the Glade

Welcome back! Again, if you have any requests or ideas for the upcoming chapters just let me know! :) enjoy!

I woke up to Minho positioning himself next to me getting ready to pick me up. He put one buff arm around my knees and the other behind my back. The others gathered around seeing if they could help. "No. Put me down, run, more are coming." This sentence was barely audible to myself, I hoped that they had heard me.

One of the runners spoke up, "maybe she's right, maybe we should leave her here. We all saw how many times she just got stung, she is going to die anyway."

"Slim it! I ain't gonna have any of you turning on one of our own," Alby commanded forcefully as he seemed to step in front of the runner who had spoken. I didn't know his name but he was about the same height and stature as Minho. "Besides, Newt would kill all of our shank asses if he knew she lived but we left her anyway. We gotta try everything." With this, the group started at a fast pace back towards the maze. I must've run pretty far because after twenty minutes of silence and running, Minho spoke up, "almost there, Greenie, don't you go dying on us." He smiled weakly as he glanced down at me. I felt horrible. Exhausted, bruised from the fall, cut from the vines, and my wrist still throbbed from where Ben had grabbed it. 'Ben,' my mind lingered on the thought of him. 'I wonder how he died, I never heard the screams.' I closed my eyes and succumbed to the exhaustion. I hung in Minho's arms as the word, 'safety,' echoed in my mind. I didn't fall asleep or lose consciousness but I must've looked like it because all of a sudden, dozens of voices came flooding towards my rescuers gasping and yelling questions such as, "is she dead?" And "how did she survive?" And "was she stung?" I still couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. It was all too much. I had survived, that's all that mattered. A door banged open and I knew we had entered the homestead when the stench of boy and frypan's cooking hit me.

I was laid down in a bed and I heard Minho's voice say with an intensity I had never heard him use before, "go find Newt." I heard no footsteps or movements. "Now!" Minho yelled. The sudden outburst startled me but my reflexes didn't make an appearance. My eyes remained closed not by my will, but I still remained conscious and far from sleep. I felt a hand grab mine gently. Minho. He and I had been getting fairly close recently especially because I had expressed to him and interest in becoming a runner. Someone entered the room and asked Minho to hold me down. I don't struggle or move when I felt his hands clamp down over my arms. His right hand avoided my wrist which told me it probably had a nasty bruise and that's why it hurt so badly. I felt a needle slide into my skin in the middle of my right arm. I felt relief for all of three full seconds then, all at once, every part of my body, inside and outside, felt as if it were melting away. Lava seemed to course through me. My eyes finally shot open and I let out a blood-curdling scream. I struggled to break away from Minho. Where his hands held me down, my skin felt ten times hotter than the rest of me if that were even possible. I couldn't stop screaming. Abruptly, the pain intensified and my brain couldn't handle it, I passed out.

(I know, I know, I keep making her pass out at the end of these chapters. It will be explained later! Thanks for reading and see you soon!)


	4. Chapter 4: Writing on My Arm

Hey again! Glad to see you are back :D As always, if you have any ideas or requests for the upcoming chapters, leave a review and I'll try and work it in! :) enjoy!

* * *

My eyes were still having problems listening to me even when I had regained consciousness. I must've only passed out for a few seconds because I could still discern Minho gripping my arm. Every ounce of pain had subsided and relief once again flooded me. I wished Minho would get off of me so I could sleep but before I could ask him to do so he back off. "How long do you think she'll sleep for?" Minho asked the other person who I had recognized briefly before I passed out as Clint.

"Probably a few days? I don't know really, never seen a girl react to the serum before." They both must've thought I was asleep. _If sleeping is what other patients do when they get stung, why wasn't I asleep?_ I wish I could fall asleep and let it all drift away into nothingness and forget all of that had happened.

Yelling emerged from downstairs with the bang of the door. Footsteps sounded on the steps then I heard Alby outside the door to the room I was in say, "not now, she needs rest."

"I just want to see her, let me through," this voice was unrecognizable. It was hoarse and sounded broken and I don't remember any of the Gladers having that voice with that thick, odd accent. Alby insisted the person leave once more. There was a lot of commotion outside the door and a thud against it.

Alby muttered something to the person that I couldn't make out. One more scrape on the floor then the handle twisted and the two fell into the room. "Damn it, Newt," Alby muttered under his breathe. I felt completely paralyzed except I was finally able to crack my eyes open enough to make out most of their figures. Minho stood up and seized Newt's shoulders, half to steady him and half to keep him back I assumed. He looked as if he was about to collapse. _Why does he look so ragged and spent?_

"Wha-" Newt croaked as he placed most of his weight into Minho causing Minho to have to shift and released Newt into the chair he'd been sitting in.

Alby approached Newt and spoke with clear authority, "Newt, you can't do nothin, you need to leave, let her rest and-" He paused mid-sentence and leaned towards me. He examined my left arm curiously. "Does that say," he paused again. Minho, Newt, and Clint all leaned in to look at my arm.

"Why the bloody hell does she have writing on her arm? And what does that mean?" Newt spoke gruffly in a cracked and muddled voice. _Why was his voice so raspy? Better question, what the hell does my arm say?_

* * *

(Thanks so so so much for reading! hope you liked it and see you soon!)


	5. Chapter 5: The Seer

Welcome back! I tried to make this chapter a bit longer, let me know if you liked them short, or if you prefer them longer. :) As, you know, you can leave a review letting me know if you have any ideas or requests for the upcoming chapters and I'll try to work them in! Enjoy!

* * *

"The seer," Alby mumbled, "what does that mean?" The four boys got quiet, all staring at me. I was surprised none of them noticed my eyes slightly opened. "Minho, call a gathering. We need to talk to the keepers about this." Minho nodded and left the room. "Clint, are you done? I need to talk to Newt." Clint also nodded and left the room. "Newt, you need to pull yourself together. We need to figure out what to do and you are the person I trust most in situations like this." Newt uttered nothing, instead, he stared at my arm with one hand over his mouth and one on my hand. My hands were freezing so I enjoyed the warmth but I didn't understand why he was so distraught over this. "Newt? Did you hear me? You can't turn off the world again. You remember last time."

"I'm bloody reminded every time I walk what happened last time. Slim it, Alby and go lead your gathering." Newt didn't remove his eyes from my arm and his voice was quiet but sounded deeply hurt. What did he mean? Is that what happened to his leg? Why he limps? I had figured a griever had injured him or something. What had happened?

Alby sighed then continued, "I'm sorry this happened. I know how much you care... about her. I need you to come help me in this gathering. Somethings happened you may not know about and I need your help defending."

"I can barely talk, how do you expect me to help you in a gathering?" As he spoke this last sentence, he coughed a great deal and seemed to wince at the pain.

"Grab a drink of water and let's go," Alby ordered coldly.

"What's so important that you need me there?" Newt inquired sounding frustrated.

"You wanna know now? Fine. Gally wants her thrown back into the maze for breaking the rules. Most of them think this is her doing, that she wrote it on him and that she is working for the creators and they want her dead." Newt stood up quickly and left the room without a word. Alby quickly followed. I heard both doors slam shut and I was alone.

Why would they think it was me? What does 'the seer' mean? Why me? Newt 'cares' about me? Why? Why hadn't he said anything? How does Alby know? All these questions swirled in my head as I lay there paralyzed.

About thirty minutes past, I could still hear the voices of the keepers all arguing in the gathering hall. I felt a weight being lifted off of me. My eyes shot open and I realized I could move my body again. I don't know what was in that serum but Clint was certainly wrong about me sleeping for days. I got up and saw a pile of clothes sitting across from me on the edge of the bed. I quickly took off my clothes and began to dress; a pair of shorts, a large button up t-shirt with a tank top and a new pair of socks. I put on the shorts while examining my legs and arms. They were covered in large cuts and dark bruises and I was shocked to detect no pain. I pulled the tank top on and tied the button up shirt around my waist. I took off my boots to find that my feet were also cut and blistered. Boots are clearly not ideal running shoes. I changed out my socks for the fresh pair and relaced my boots. Then I walked across the room on my way to defend my case.

When I got to the door leading to the gathering hall it hit me that it was probably not a great idea to just barge in. Before I could think of what to do, all the pain came flooding back within milliseconds and I collapsed to the floor with a scream of agony. I felt as if I fell from the top of the wall again and then all the grievers have jumped on me at once. The door flung open and through blurry, distorted vision, I could see Newt. He bent down and picked me up. I couldn't hear anything but I could feel my vocal chords shredding as I screamed. I wished the pain would stop and I wished I could stop the involuntary screaming. Why had I been so pain-free two minutes before? Newt rushed me back upstairs and I think he was trying to hush me or comfort me but I still couldn't hear him. He put me down on the bed and suddenly his hands were on my arms holding me down. My vision was awfully blurry but I could see his face clearly. He stared directly into my eyes with fear. He looked up to my right at someone then regained his gaze at me. His eyes held a strange calmness to me and I could feel myself stop screaming. The calm didn't last for an extended amount of time because a needle then slid into the skin on my arm and I felt the burning pain but this time, when the pain became too much, I passed out then fell asleep.

* * *

(Okay I swear I'm almost done making her pass out at the end of every chapter hahah bear with me!)


	6. Chapter 6: Greenie the Hero

Welcome back! I thought last chapter was kinda short so I thought i would post another one today, probably won't happen again but here you go! Let me know if you liked the chapters to be shorter, or if you prefer them longer. :) As, you know, you can leave a review letting me know if you have any ideas or requests for the upcoming chapters and I'll try to work them in! Enjoy!

* * *

When I woke up, the window to my right was dimly lit with the morning sun as it peaked over the horizon but hadn't quite come over the walls yet. The pain seemed to have dulled but wasn't gone like the last time I woke up. I was about to swing my feet over the side of the bed but something caught my eye. I glanced over so see that Newt was sitting in a chair that was facing me, but his head laid on his right arm while his left rested on mine. _How long had he been there? How long have I been here?_ His chest rose and fell with to the rhythmic timing of sleep. I felt sore as if I had run fourteen back to back marathons but I felt disgusting and needed a shower. A few Gladers might be up but the showers should be empty. I sat up slowly, careful not to move Newt's sleeping body, then I slowly pried my hand away from his. I looked down and realized I was wearing a pair of sweatpants that were most likely three sizes too large for me. I grabbed the waist of it to keep it from falling down, in doing this, it hit me that my entire outfit was different. _Who had changed my clothes?!_ The mortifying thought crossed my mind then I pushed it away quickly and darted out of the room towards the showers.

The warm water stung on all my cuts and the soap hurt even worse. I ditched the idea of washing my entire body and focused on washing my face and hair. My hair was slightly tangled but definitely not as much as it should've been which lead me to believe either someone brushed it for me or the ponytail I had it in was slightly magical.

I got dressed and quickly brushed my teeth with one of the many unused toothbrushes.

As I walked back towards the homestead once more, I caught the smell of Frypan's crispy bacon as it wafted over the dew-ridden glade. He was already up and cooking. I approached the door that leads into the main hallway of the homestead when Newt rapidly rounded the corner with messy hair, panicked eyes, and his white shirt that he wore over his washed out orange tank top was unbuttoned and falling off one shoulder. He stopped in his tracks and relief spread over his face. "Feeling better?" His voice still had a gravelly tone to it but it wasn't as bad as the first time I noticed.

"Yeah, sore but better I guess. How long was I asleep?"

"Well the first time, maybe an hour, then you woke up and collapsed again, Clint said he wasn't sure you'd remember that." Newt rubbed the back of his neck, glancing at the floor. Then he looked back up, "do you?"

"I don't remember much of anything these days. I only remember a lot of pain and Minho carrying me out of the maze then I remember hearing you and Alby fighting about something." His gaze drops again to the floor but I continued. "And I hate Clint. That shank gave me something that made me feel like I was set on fire." I chuckled a little hoping Newt would at least smile but he didn't. He met my eyes for a prolonged minute. Neither of us uttered anything, we only gazed at one another in an awkward stupor.

"Glad you're better, Greenie," He stated dryly then walked past me and out of the homestead. I didn't know what to do so I only stood there holding the large pants up awkwardly.

I decided to head upstairs back to my room and saw the pile of clothes I had changed into the first time, was sitting on a chair in the corner. I changed slowly, favoring my injured left leg and when I had finished, I examined the clothes I had been changed into. The bottoms were exactly three sizes too large for me. "Huh, I wish I was always that exceptional at guessing" I muttered to myself enjoying the trifling victory. The shirt I had been wearing while I slept was a beige button-up like one that Newt wears. It was slightly chilly outside because the sun still hadn't poked over the top of the walls yet so I slipped the sufficient beige button up over my faded, blue tank top. Rolling up the sleeves of the too large shirt, I began to ponder what I actually looked like. There were no mirrors that I knew of in the glade. From what I could tell, my build was petite, with lanky legs and wiry arms and torso. My breasts seemed to be that of a guy's, so I almost had no need for the bra I had been wearing since I arrived. It dawned on me that this was the first time since waking up almost 3 weeks ago that I had really thought about what I looked like. Maybe in my life before the maze, looks and beauty didn't mean much to me.

I closed the homestead door and walked towards the kitchen. The smell of eggs, bacon, and biscuits filled my nose and quickened my pace. I grabbed a plate and Frypan gave me a generous helping as he gave me a jovial laugh saying, "glad to see you up and moving green bean! These shanks don't liven this old place up nearly as much as you do." I returned his smile and thanked him. I turned around and saw Minho and Thomas sitting at a table alone. I sat down at their table and they both stopped their conversation and stared at me, neither made a remark at first.

"What?" I mumbled, blushing at the attention.

"What?! What?! You survived a night in the shuck maze that's what! You're my hero, Greenie," Minho announced a bit too loudly for my taste.

"Okay yeah, I did just barely, still had to be carried out and treated for severe wounds, wouldn't exactly call that hero material," I muttered calmly, trying to encourage Minho to lower his voice. I started eating while he droned on and on about how no one survives a night in the maze.

I started to tune him out when a sentence he said made me perk up. "What did you say?"

"Oh, I said as soon as the doors closed everyone just stood there, gaping like 'did that shuck face just shucking do that?' And once it all sank in, people started walking away from the doors and getting ready to sleep. No one ate. No one slept, especially not Newt and Alby. Alby stayed up all night looking at the maze in the map room. And poorNewty-boy sat by the door screaming at Ben. When you didn't call back, poor guy had a breakdown. That's why he lost his voice, Greenie." He kinda drifted off then came right back in with, "doesn't look like you needed it, though, huh Greenie? You're a kickass shank." He laughed a started eating again. Every time I would look around, I could see at least twenty Gladers staring at me. I hated the attention so I finished quickly and took a walk out towards the deadheads. Thomas had told me about this spot behind the deadheads that was quiet and no one ever looks there if I needed some alone time. Once I got there, I could see the appeal of the place. It was shaded and a nice breeze came swooping in every so often. I sat down with my back against the tree and looked up at all the leaves.


	7. Chapter 7: The Gathering

Welcome back! I'm so glad you're still reading! as always, you can let me know if you have any ideas or requests for the upcoming chapters :) Enjoy!

I enjoyed the silence until I heard Chuck calling for me from a few yards away and I knew the peace had ended. "Over here," I yelled, my voice riddled with defeat. He approached, extremely out of breath. His pudgy figure leaned onto the tree next to him as he wheezed. "Yes? What is it, Chuck?"

"Alby," large breath, "called," another large breath, "a gathering," one last heave of oxygen, "and you have to go. It's about you, Greenie." The last part he choked out with a smile, clearly enjoying the authority. I got up slowly with a roll of my eyes.

"You should really start running with me in the morning." Chuck shook his head, clearly not ecstatic about the idea of early morning exercise. I made my way to the homestead. I had only been gone about an hour but the glade seemed disparate. Everyone bustled around doing various chores and jobs. I hadn't been assigned a job yet but Alby seemed to be leaning towards either a cook or a track-hoe, neither I was thrilled about. I had talked to Minho a week or so back about becoming a runner. He explained that if I trained hard enough that he would talk to Alby about it. He knew I was killer at memorizing stuff but my endurance needed work so I ran every morning, or I used to run every morning until Ben decided he wanted me dead.

When I got to the homestead, two boys waited for me, I think their names were Jamie and Marx. They ushered me into the hallway and to the right, past the stairs and to the door leading to the gathering hall. Marx knocked a few short raps and the door swung open to reveal Gally. I took a step backward in fear. From the second I had arrived, Gally acted as if he would pounce and kill me any second. He grinned a menacing grin, thrilled to see that I was scared of him. He grabbed my arm and I let out a groan of pain but went with him. He pulled me inside and slammed the door in Marx and Jamie's faces. Alby sat in a chair behind a quaint, worn desk with an array of papers in front of him. Newt leaned against the wall beside him with his arms crossed, biting his bottom lip. The rest of the keepers sat in chairs facing Alby, looking unsettled and distraught. Gally and I stood at the door until Alby waved his hand towards us, gesturing for us to cross the room. Gally forcibly placed me into a chair on the opposite side of the room from the door. Alby spoke up with authority, "Gally, that's enough. Sit down." Gally did as he was told but he still wore his signature evil smirk. Alby glanced down at the papers in front of him. "You have mostly all had a chance to state how you feel in the matter and frankly it's shocking but I will save my opinion for after Minho, Clint, Zart, and Newt tell us how they view it. Greenie, you get to talk after Newt, until then, you slim it, got it?" I nodded. I felt cold, worried but, most of all, I felt angry. I wish they would at least tell me why I was here. "Zart, you haven't said much, what you gotta say?"

Zart shifted uncomfortably in his seat, glanced at me quickly then back at Alby. "Uh I mean she survived the maze but she wasn't supposed to go in there to begin with... and since she came back with the marking on her arm, I agree with Gally, I think she is working with them." The keepers began to argue loudly at this and Minho stood up and barked something incoherent to Zart as he glared at him.

Alby slammed his fist on the desk and demanded they all slim it. "Clint, speak."

"The girl was basically dead when I got to her, I say if she was working with them, they wouldn't have let her get that hurt. That's all."

"And what do you suggest is her punishment?" Alby added, he directed this question towards Zart and Clint. I glanced over at Newt as he repositioned himself, rolling his eyes.

"I say a night in the maze. Then if she is working with them, she'll survive again, no way anyone's luck is good enough to survive another night without help. And if she isn't working with them," Newt cut Zart off with a sarcastic laugh.

"She'd bloody die, slint-head," Newt had stayed quiet the whole time until now. He was clearly on my side which reassured me.

"Yeah but then _we_ wouldn't have to deal with her." I hadn't really talked to Zart before but I see now that he is an idiot.

"Clint?"

"Ben pulled her in against her will, she didn't choose to break the rules. I don't think she deserves any sort of punishment."

"Minho? What do you think and what sort of punishment do you see fit?"

"Well, first of all, I'd like us all to acknowledge the fact that Zart and Gally are slint-heads and maybe they are the ones working for the creators." Everyone scrambled out of their chairs and stood to their feet, pointing fingers every which way. "Slim it! I don't say that to incite mistrust, let's be honest, any of us could be working with them but I think it's safe to say that if we were all sent here, no one is working for them. Why would anyone want one of their own to suffer like this?" The keepers all silenced and resumed their seat. I could see Gally sitting in his chair with a slight slump and his smirk was gone. "As for the girl, Ben dragged her in against her will, why are we even discussing this? I say no punishment because she didn't break any rules." At this last statement, he raised both of his hands then brought them down as he took his seat again.

"Alright. Newt, you're last."

Newt remained silent staring at the ground while leaning against the wall. His eyes darted to various spots on the ground. He was blinking a lot and then seemed to shake something off. "I find it bloody ridiculous that we are having this gathering in the first place." He didn't move from his spot but talk directly to Alby, meeting his gaze. "The Greenie didn't break any rules, she was," he paused catching my eyes, then turning back to Alby. "Ben bloody dragged her into the maze as his captive, there wasn't anything she could do. And as for the working for the creators, that's bloody ridiculous. I say no punishment." His last sentence made my insides swell with joy. I could tell Alby valued Newt's opinion a great deal and he would listen to him.

Alby finished writing then looked at the group of keepers. "Alright, three of you voted to have the Greenie punished. Raise your hand if you think she should spend the night in the maze." He spoke in an exasperated manner with a roll of his eyes. He seemed to be done discussing this. Four of the keepers raised their hands. Alby brought his fist down on the table with a loud crack and I jump up. "Oh, sorry green bean, did you want to defend your case?" All eyes turned to me as the heavy sarcasm in his sentence sank in. I shook my head and sat back down. Newt and I caught eyes again but he quickly fluttered his eyes and glanced away. "Good that, Greenie. One night in the slammer just so these four are all happy," he glared at the four and left the room. Gally let out a loud, victorious laugh and left the room but not without glancing at me and giving me a smirk. Ugh, I wanted to have a go at him so badly, I wished he would leave me alone. All the Keepers left quickly except Minho and Newt. Newt leaned against the rickety desk with his injured leg tucked and his arms still crossed. He held his head down but met my eyes.

Minho approached me with a playful slap on the shoulder to help jolt me back to reality. "Gally is a slint-head, sorry Greenie, off to the slammer with you. I'll make sure Chucky keeps you company." He smiled at me playfully as I glared back.

Minho left the room as I followed but before I got to the door Newt says, "sorry."

"For what?" I was genuinely confused. _Did he mean sorry for letting Gally win?_

"That you had to go through hell now you're bein bloody punished for it." We stared at each other for a few seconds and he looked as if he was waiting for a response. I had nothing to say to that so I nodded respectfully at him and limped out to catch up to Minho.

When we got to the slammer, Minho opened up one of the decaying wooden doors and gestured for me to go in. "I'll have Chucky bring you some food and water later on. Maybe you can use this time to relax and recover," he spoke with kindness until the last sentence, he switched to a sarcastic tone that was not out of character for him.

"Good that," I responded simply and with that, he closed the door and left.

I sat against the back wall trying to find sleep but there was so much to think about. I still had no idea what 'the seer' meant. I wished so badly I could have all my memories back. Maybe I could entertain myself better if I had all my memories.

A beetle blade entered through the crack in the door. I watched it as it crawled down the door, across the floor, until it was next to me with its face pointed towards mine. It watched me for a few seconds then left the way it came.

It had been almost two hours according to my watch when Chuck appeared with a plate of food and a glass of water. He opened the door and handed them to me. "Hey Chuck," I spoke hastily before he could walk away, "what's Newt's story?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well first off, why does he hate Gally so much?" I inquired while taking a sip of the water.

"No one around here likes Gally so that one is a pass."

"Okay, what about him and Alby? They seem really close."

"They are best friends, Alby trusts him more than anyone. Alby came up first ya know, and Newt was close behind. They have been here the longest," Chuck explained while taking a seat against the wall across from me.

"Oh... what about his limp?"

"He doesn't talk about it," Chuck brushed off nonchalantly,

"Something happened whenever he first arrived. That's all I know."

"Oh, must've been something pretty bad if he still limps after three years," I muttered, mostly to myself. Chuck got up and closed the door.

From the other side he spoke, "let me know if you have any more questions, I'll come check on you later tonight. Good that?"

"Good that." As soon as he left I missed the company. I hated being alone. I wondered if something tragic happened to me as a child that made me that way like my parents abandoned me or I got left behind in the store. I pushed it aside thinking, if that were true, I probably wouldn't want to remember it anyway.


	8. Chapter 8: The Pit

Welcome back! As always, let me know if you have any ideas or requests for the upcoming chapters! Enjoy chapter 8!

* * *

Chuck had come and gone once or twice more before I heard the doors sliding closed for the night.

I was half asleep when I heard two people approaching. "Shhh! You'll wake her up."

"Sorry!" These two sharp whispers sent chills down my spine. I sat up and moved to the opposite corner of the cell. The door latch jiggled and then the door flung open.

Gally walked in, smirking as always and aggressively hissed, "alright Greenie, come show us what you're made of." He lurched forward and grabbed my injured wrist. I yelped and tried to pull away but he pulled me to him and flung me over his shoulder. I yelled, half from pain and half from fear. What was he going to do? He has proved himself unstable and unpredictable already. Though the glade was dark, I could see Zart trailing after Gally with rope. "Ugh, tie her mouth shut. Slim it, slint-head!" Zart came around Gally and shoved a disgusting bandana into my mouth. I gagged at the taste and struggled to spit it out and get free. Gally gripped me firmly and escape was out of the question for now. We walked to the side of the glade that was opposite from the homestead. Approaching the woods, my fear intensified and I began to struggle again. I kicked his stomach and elbowed his back but he wouldn't let go. We got to the middle of the woods where there was a quaint clearing solely big enough for the ring they had built. I had seen the boys wrestle in here before but I never participated in the game. There were a few torches lit and the ring was surrounded by more than twenty of the Gladers. I didn't recognize most of them.

Gally threw me into the pit and I crashed hard onto the side the griever had attacked. I screamed in pain as the adrenaline shot down my spine and the bandana fell out of my mouth. I spit a few times trying to remove the taste but it was no use. I began to pick myself up when I felt a foot slam into to stomach. It tossed me two feet away and I again landed on my injured side. I picked up my head to see Gally had followed me into the pit and had his back to me with his hands raised, whether he was trying to quiet the crowd or celebrate his victory, I had no idea. I started to my feet and began to climb the short fence trying to get to safety while he wasn't looking but Gally yanked me back.

"Gally, I thought you said she wanted to fight you, you can't hurt another Glader, that's against the rules." I wasn't sure who this came from but I made a mental note to thank them later.

Gally laughed sickly, "she did say it but, I think she regrets it now." Letting out an evil cackle, he landed another swift kick to my gut then put his foot on my back to prevent me from standing. I groaned in pain but I didn't want the injuries I had suffered to stop me from kicking this guy's butt.

"Let me up! Rematch!" I screamed through the pain. Surprisingly, Gally backed off. He sauntered to the side of the pit opposite me and waited. I stood shakily and walked slowly to the other side of the pit.

My head was bleeding from when Gally threw me and my vision was starting to blur but I was determined to land at least one solid punch. I raised my fists in a defensive stance and was shocked to feel how natural it felt. Gally smirked and charged towards me. I took two steps forward to meet him but when he was about to knock me over I ducked to the side, grasped my hands together and brought my elbows both down onto his back. Dropping to the floor with a shocked screech, he subtly repositioned himself getting ready to stand back up. I took a second to soak in the incredible feeling of putting this guy in his place before he could stand. Gally shot back up to his feet and threw a punch. I rapidly shot back to dodge it and threw and flawless roundhouse kick that hit its mark on his left cheek. He collapsed to the floor and groaned. "Get up! Get up, slint-head! Ha! You just got beat," I wiped some blood from my nose, "by a shuck girl."

I turned away from him and began to stumble towards the fence when Newt's face caught my eye in the crowd. I had no time to react because his eyes quickly widened, he leaped towards me, grabbed the fence with both hands, pulled his feet onto it then launched himself over my head. I turned quickly to see Newt and Gally tangled up on the loose dirt. A knife laid a foot away from Gally and he seemed to be reaching for it. I dove rapidly towards it. Just as I had gone to grab it, a stray kick hit me in the back of my leg and I fell towards the wrestling boys. Gally grabbed his knife and swung it into the nearest body part he could find which happened to be my skull. Luckily, he grabbed the wrong side, the butt of the knife hit me and the blade tore into Gally's hand. I fell onto the loose dirt and the world around me dimmed to black.


	9. Chapter 9: WICKED Memorandum

WICKED Memorandum, Date 232.1.27, Time 22:45

TO: Ava Paige, Chancellor

FROM: Kaya Montello, WICKED Medical staff

RE: UPDATE ON SUBJECT A0 "ROSALIND", GROUP A

As I am sure you have seen in previous reports, subject A0, or Rosalind, suffers from trauma related syncope episodes. She had suffered three total concussions in the maze trials so far which is taking a toll on her overall health. Her syncope spells are causing other problems such as blurred vision, early signs of ear infection, and she has become extremely susceptible to daily syncope spells, hypotension, type A flu, pneumothorax in both lungs, vasovagal syncope, tachycardic episodes, and adrenal failure. Though she is pushing through currently, most of her vitals show that we will need to arrange an emergency extraction to operate on her. To avoid permanent brain damage, which would cause the maze trials to fail, we need you to give us to go ahead on this extraction.

Sincerely,

Dr. Kaya Montello, MD


	10. Chapter 10: Batting Eyelashes

Welcome back! Let me know if you have any requests or ideas for the upcoming chapters :) Enjoy!

* * *

I woke up to hear the following conversation coming from downstairs:

"Gally is a menace! He needs to be bloody banished!"

"He's got too many followers in his _gang_ , we can't just banish him."

"She could've died because of him!"

"Slim it! He's almost killed a lot of our boys."

"This time he's gone too far."

"What makes this time any different?" This remark came with a vicious undertone of sarcasm that made it sound as if Alby already knew the answer.

"It doesn't matter, the point is, we have rules in this glade and I intend to bloody enforce them."

"They were only wrestling." At this, I heard Newt make a loud growling sound then two doors slammed. A look out the window told me it was still night, maybe I hadn't been out that long. I sat up and looked around. I was back in my room upstairs.

I left the room, I couldn't take being in there anymore. The smell of the building was making me sick, or maybe it was my possible concussion. I reached my hand out for the handle of the front door when Alby's voice spoke behind me in his usually deep, authoritative manner, "glad to see you're awake, again." He paused, giving me a once over then swung his hand behind him, gesturing to a cramped looking room. "I need to talk to you." I reluctantly entered the room. He followed me inside, closed the door behind him, and sighed as if he had been meaning to speak to me for some time. "Listen, Greenie. I don't know what happened in your pretty little head that told you that you could take on Gally but it can't happen again."

He took a breath to continue but I cut him off, "He dragged me out of my cell and threw me in a pit that was completely surrounded, what would you have done?" I spat out my defense with such veracity and sarcasm that I was sure he would throw me into the slammer again. Immediately regretting my decision to speak up, I relaxed my twisted facial muscles and unclasped my fists, trying to convey that I was relaxed when really I was quite the opposite.

He shot me a look that told me that I had spoken out of turn which I wasn't going to argue. "Well putting that aside, there is something else I need you to know." He crossed the room and looked out of a filthy window. The bottom part of the window was broken and covered up by a rag. "Shuck it, I don't know how to say this." I took a few steps toward him and stood with my arms folded, showing that he had my attention. "As you've noticed, you're the only... non-boy in this glade." I rolled my eyes at this but he didn't notice. "Don't you go around batting your pretty eyelashes and flipping your hair to get the boys to do what you want." I let out a meager laugh at this but quickly stifled it. Up until now, I had been focused on, you know, not dying. The idea that I would run around flirting hadn't even crossed my mind.

"I wouldn't do that." I felt like he already knew this but I thought it would be an acceptable time to reassure him of this fact.

"It's not _your_ advances that I'm worried about." At this, I uncrossed my arms and looked at him curiously. _If it wasn't me, then who? And why was he talking to me if he had a problem with another Glader?_

"What do you mean?"

He sighed then answered, "don't matter. Just focus on staying alive and I'll worry about the rest." He turned from the window, "go to sleep." The entire conversation had me confused and I felt as if I had a million questions. He threw his head slightly towards the door, clearly wanting me to exit.

I crossed to the door but then stopped, "thanks for standing up for me at the gathering by the way." He grunted his response and turned back to the window. I didn't know if I should go to my hammock or to the bed upstairs, either way, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep so I decided I would go for a walk.

I limped slightly towards deadheads in the silence of the glade. Staring up at the canopy of leaves, I resumed my spot under my favorite tree. A beetle blade or two scurried by me, stopping for a second then moving along. The questions from the earlier conversation began to subside and sleep was clawing at my eyes.


	11. Chapter 11: Lover or Fighter

Welcome back! feel free to share any requests or ideas with me and I'll try to work them in in the upcoming chapters :) Enjoy!

* * *

A distant sound woke me up slowly. It was dark but looked as if it were almost morning. The sound came from my left. I got up and slowly went to it. It was the sound of repeated grunts and labored breaths. The woods were shockingly expansive, but I finally found the source of the sound. I came into a clearing that was lesser than the one that contained the pit. In it were a few large stones that were tied to the ends of a four-foot stick, a piece of rope with knots on both ends and in the center, a punching bag. Newt was aggressively punching, kicking and elbowing the bag. He had impeccable coordination when he punched but when he kicked he seemed to falter instead of following through, I assumed it was because of his injured leg. His technique showed signs of training and diligence; this was not his first time. Two torches stuck out of the ground a few feet from the bag and I could see the sweat glistening on his bare back, stomach, temple and arms. He had probably been at it for a while. His focus was clear and I didn't want to interrupt him but he was fascinating to watch. He had been moving around the bag as he punched and kicked but now he had stopped with his back to me. Leaning one forearm on the bag above his head, he spoke with gentleness that did not match his previous actions of aggression, "need something, Greenie?" The sudden acknowledgment startled me out of my daze.

I cleared my throat and answered, "uh no. Sorry, but why aren't you asleep?" He resumed his boxing, gracefully bouncing around the bag landing a few more punches then stopped, facing me this time.

"Couldn't sleep, you?" His handsomeness hadn't really struck me until now.

"Yeah, a lot on my mind I guess." I didn't feel like talking so I put my right leg behind me to leave but he started to talk again.

"This usually clears my mind. Wanna give it a try?" His sweet brown eyes bore into my own as his offer began to stir something. I don't know how to describe it except to say that it was like watching a movie from first person. A child bounced less than gracefully around a punching bag. A man in a white uniform stood a few feet away and yelled at the child to "raise your elbows" and "stay on the balls of your feet!" I realized that it was a memory and joy flooded back. The memory didn't seem to be a cheerful one but it looked as if I may be getting my memories back. Excited to test this theory out, I hurriedly ran to the bag and stood at a ready position. Newt took a few steps back and crossed his arms. I noticed that every time he stood somewhere he would lean on something, whether it be the wall in the homestead or leaning an arm on the pillars that hold up Frypan's shack. Entirely brushing all thoughts away, I threw a solid punch. It felt so familiar and right that it steadied my mind. I threw another, then another, then I started to bounce around the bag throwing punch after punch. I lost all sense of time and place and there was suddenly only me and the bag. No Glade. No Gally. No Creators, or Grievers, or Alby. No questions and no amnesia.

Newt chimed in but I was so focused I had forgotten he had been watching, "someone's done this before." I kept going, "right punch, left kick, steady your feet, ground yourself, punch don't push! Come on, Rosa!" I could hear the man in the white outfit yelling at me as I beat the bag. I dropped my hands and fell back, away from the bag and Newt.

He took a few steps towards me and frantically asked, "what's wrong? Are you okay?"

With eyes wide, I answered, "yeah, I'm fine." Looking up to meet his eyes, I beamed a cherry smile. "Rosa. I finally remember." I lay back on the loose dirt, smiling a ridiculous smile. Again, I noticed there were no stars but no amount of confusion could stop me from being euphoric right now. Newt came over and laid next to me, we both silently observed the blank sky.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Rosa," Newt joked with a smile plastered on his face.

I let out a small giggle, "nice to meet you too." We both delayed moving. The boxing session had put me in a much better mood and I felt as if I could think clearly now. "Does it usually take people that long to remember their name?"

"No, we all got it either as soon as we woke up in the box or within a day or two. Not sure why you took two weeks," Newt acknowledged. I wonder what made me so special. A few minutes of silence passed when Newt swiftly turned onto his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows. "should we see how spectacular you are at sparring?"

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm, I bet I could beat your ass," I returned without moving. Newt launched himself on top of me. His hand pinned my hand above my head, his legs were by my hips, preventing me from kicking him off. The surprise attack had me in awe of how rapidly he could move on his injured leg.

"You were saying?" He smirked down at me. I twisted both my wrists instantly, contracted my torso so I could grab his waist, and locked my hand together behind his back. Pulling him towards me on the ground, I wrapped my right leg around his left, doing the same with my arm. Driving my left foot down into to dirt, I exploded hard as I bridged upward. I swung my left arm for momentum and we tumbled over. I threw both my hands down quickly, clasping over his open palms. Now it was my turn to smirk down at him triumphantly.

"I said I bet I could beat your ass." I started to get up when, without warning, Newt intertwined his fingers in mine. I gazed down at him confused but he stared at me with a smile and blushing cheeks. I waited for a few seconds to see what his next move was going to be, I expected him to use his grip to toss me off him so he could regain control but he didn't move. "What are you doing?" I finally asked.

"You tell me, you're the one who is sitting on top of me," he retorted, still wearing a full smile. His smile caught on to me and I started to laugh. He let go of my hands as I started to get off of him.

The morning sun had just started to brighten the sky but the vast walls still blocked it from view. Still laughing we both put out a torch and started walking to breakfast.


	12. Chapter 12: New Job

"Greenie!" Alby's voice carried far across the Glade and into my ears as I grabbed a plate from Frypan. I spun around shocked at the sudden shout. I fixed my eyes on him as he swept his arm behind him gesturing to the homestead. Handing my plate back to the cook, I paced myself as I trotted towards the rickety building.

Looking around the empty hallway, I saw that Alby had disappeared. Gradually, I approached the door to the room where they held gatherings, the door was slightly ajar. When I pushed the door in a little, I could see Alby standing behind his desk, rifling through papers. Dreading what was about to occur, I shuffled to in front of his antique workspace. "You've been here about three weeks now, Greenie." I repositioned my arms several times trying to find comfort in the anxiety. He spoke in a miffed tone that made me shrink where I stood. "It's time you were assigned a job." This topic was one I would readily discuss any day.

"Yes, sir. I actually wanted to talk to you about that. I-"

"I ain't done yet, Greenie," Alby interrupted, then he drew in a long breath and continued, "I know you told me and Minho you wanna to be a runner but Greenie's like you don't just pop up in the maze and become a runner the next day."

"Except for Thomas," I muttered under my breath but Alby still heard me and raised a disapproving eyebrow, then resumed.

"Minho told me that you have been training every morning and you'd be ready soon. The truth is, the other keepers are getting irritated that you are not working." I knew what was coming and I also knew I wouldn't like it. Inhaling another deep sigh he finished, "I have decided to put you with the builders." As the sentence sank in, I couldn't help but imagine Gally making my life a living hell by giving me arduous chores. My face ran pale but Alby seemed to still have more to say. "I told Gally he has to give you jobs that involve you running supplies between the builders. As soon as Minho thinks you are ready, we will hold a gathering, and vote you in as a runner." Taken aback by the sudden rush of words, My mouth dropped open. My eyes started to tear up then I choked them back realizing how ridiculous I would look if I started crying right now. Composing myself, I nodded respectfully towards Alby, thanking him, then left the room. The joy that started to bubble up inside me took over and I darted out of the homestead and into the bright, morning glade. I ran as fast as I could across the glade. I felt the grass whip on my ankles, the sweat begins to bead on my temple, my heart pounding. Once I got to the part of the glade that has the tallest grass, I tucked in and rolled a few feet. When I stopped, I gazed up at the blue sky. My clothes felt wet and sticky from the morning dew on the grass.

Newt appeared above me, staring at my goofy smile with curious amazement. "You okay, Greenie?" I giggled for a second then rolled over and pushed myself to my feet.

"Never better! I'm starved, Frypan still has breakfast out, right?

"No, but I grabbed your plate just in case you didn't make it back in time. What did Alby need you for anyway?" We started walking back to the cooking hut as I explained Alby's plan.

"Wait, don't you already know? You are second in command, aren't you?" Newt had a stone cold expression on his face as I explained. Why wasn't he happy for me? I have been talking about wanting to be a runner since I found out about the maze.

"Go find frypan and ask him for the plate I asked him to save," Newt explained as he walked away from me and towards the homestead. The abrupt attitude change caused me to believe that Newt was not informed of this decision. When I came back from my night in the maze, Alby had said something like 'you are the person I trust most.' If that were true, why hadn't he told him he was going to make me a runner?

Grabbing my plate from Frypan, I left en route to my favorite tree. This time, instead of sitting under it, I climbed to one of the sturdy branches that would conceal my spot to anyone looking. My cuts, bruises, and injuries all ached as I climbed but I ignored their cries.

Gally's voice abruptly called up to me which startled the now empty plate out of my hands. It fell to the ground with a slight thud on the decomposing leaves. "Greenie! Get your shank ass down here. You have work to do!" His voice was laced with smug enjoyment. As I climbed down, I felt my left leg reluctantly following my commands. It still twitched with pain as I descended. Before I was even five feet from the ground, Gally grabbed my left ankle and yanked hard towards the ground. I fell in a heap with a girlish yelp. He let out a vicious laugh while reaching down and seizing my wrist. A burst of pain came from the place that Ben had grabbed a few days ago. He dragged me to the spot in the woods where most of the builders were chopping dead trees. "Carry that pile to Frankie over by the med jacks hut." I glanced over to the ever growing pile of wood, a shiver descended my spine as the anger rose in me.

"Those logs are twice my size, how do you expect-" Gally cut me off with a dismissive swing of his hand.

"Not my problem, greenie." I decided that Gally of all people would not be the person that stopped me from being a runner. Grabbing a log I quickly realized that this wasn't going to work. My arms were toned but not built even though I assume that I had done kickboxing for years because of my experience. I glanced around, trying to find a wheelbarrow or something to move the heavy chunks of wood.

I found nothing so I sprinted to the homestead. Inside, there was a closet full of supplies. Searching around the old storage space, I picked out a sturdy, ten-foot rope, an old, thick blanket, a pocket knife, and a small iron hammer.

When I reached the pile once more, I planned out my next move. I made a square on the ground out of four termite-hollowed logs. Examining the work site, I spot Gally as he takes a nail from his work belt. He must keep them in there.

I approached Gally, cautious to stay out of his eye line. He was trying to write something down on an old piece of paper as he leaned against the work table that sat on the side of the site. As I reduced the distance between us, I tried to keep my footsteps as quiet as possible. I gracefully slid my hand into his pocket and, careful not to jostle them around, grabbed a handful of nails. I rapidly turned and ran back to my square of logs where I proceeded to hammer them together. Once I had finished hammering, I slit the corners of the blankets and double knotted it to each corner of the square. Then I rolled a few of the heavy logs onto the sled. After I wiped my sweat, I continued to tie the rope to two of the wooded corners of the sled. Testing my contraption, I gave the rope a solid tug and realized that it slid with ease.

I pulled the sled behind me and made my way to Frankie. When I got there, I rolled the logs off less than gracefully, then went back to the site to reload.

I repeated this process a few times until all the logs had been delivered. "Okay what neared?" I asked Gally while wiping my hands on my pants which just irritated my now burning hands.

Gally glanced over at me then rolled his eyes, "you can't possibly be done. Go finish." The anger boiled up in my again and I forcefully grabbed Gally's broad shoulder and forced him to look at me which earned me an extremely irked look on his face. He opened his mouth to yell at me but his eyes glanced up to see the spot where the massive logs had been.

"How- damn, Greenie." I was shocked to see he didn't look angry that I had completed his arduous task but rather in awe. He glanced down at me suspiciously, "no one helped you, right?" I shook my head then repeated my previous question. "Uh, I mean you could go help- actually, you can draw can't you?"

"I guess so, Minho seems to think so, I help the runners draw their maps somethings." His now gentle tone was a drastic difference from his usual, hostile and vicious character.

"Grab that pencil over there, and I'm going to dictate a building to you and I want you to draw it." I did as he asked and he explained to me that the other builders are thick and don't take direction well so maybe if they have a picture, they can follow it. Once I had finished the sketch, Gally took it and nodded his head with satisfaction then took it to show the other builders.

The rest of the day, Gally treated me like every other builder, except he gave me slightly easier jobs. Maybe this won't be so bad.


	13. Chapter 13: I Won't Let Go

That night, we had a bonfire and ate hamburgers. I remembered eating hamburgers a lot and after tasting them right now I can see why I would but I still couldn't remember when I ate them. Maybe my dad would grill them in the backyard while the summer sun beat down on the rest of my family or maybe my mom would serve them at dinner parties.

I was sitting with Thomas and Minho by the fire as we ate the juicy meat when suddenly, Thomas stands up and walks away. When he came back, he had three tinted, mason jars in his arms that could only be Gally's special recipe.

"Nope! No way!" I said shaking my head and laughing as he tried to hand me a glass.

"What? Why not? Come on Greenie." He smiled at me so kindly I couldn't help but laugh some more and take the glass. As I sipped the disgusting, amber fluid, Gally caught me eye as he tipped his head back then slammed something on the table in front of him. It was a mason jar, like the one I was drinking from but from his body language, I could tell he had had a few more than me. He stumbled around the table and seized another jar of liquid. No one was stopping him because for once, he was actually getting along with the rest of the gladers. His jovial nature seemed to grow when he matched my gaze.

"Greenie!" He screamed while laughing, catching the attention of most of the gladers. "I think you should sing for us!" My eyes grew wide and I shrunk in my spot, trying to conceal myself behind Minho's broad shoulders. "Jackson! Grab your strings." Jackson, chuckling, shook his head and left towards the homestead. When he reappeared, he held a guitar in one hand and clasped a pick in the other. He came near Minho and me and sat on the log bench next to us.

Positioning the instrument on his lap, he leaned towards me and asked, "what song?"

With eyes still wide, I shook my head at him, unable to speak. I hated the attention I was getting from this. I wished they would all stop looking at me with their smug, half-drunk, grins.

Newt caught my eye from where he sat a few yards away. He held a mason jar of liquor as well which he held up towards me as if to say 'go ahead.' With this reassuring gesture, I nodded at him and turned back to Jackson. "Play something and I'll see if I can remember it." He glanced down at his guitar, then started to pluck. I recognized the song immediately and joined in. (Little Do You Know by Alex and Sierra) The gladers all sat quietly staring at me. I shut my eyes tightly to try and block them out. When it got to the guys part of the song, I stopped and Jackson came in with his sweet, strong vocals. He must have been a musician before the maze. He played with astonishing passion which made the whole glade light up with joy. I joined in on my part and we finished the song.

The glade stayed quiet even when we had finished so I opened my eyes in curiosity, expecting to see them all with annoyed faces but it was quite the opposite, they all stared back in wonder and they all began to cheer. I smiled politely and dropped my head, pulling closer to Minho once more to try and hide.

Jackson then picked up with another song (all of me by John Legend) and the gladers resumed their chatting and drinking. Relieved to be out of the spotlight, I took a few timid sips from my glass. Thomas got up again but this time approached Jackson while he played. He whispered something in his ear while smiling. Jackson laughed a jovial laugh and said, "when this song is over." He continued to play the sweet tune while Thomas rejoined our group on the bench.

When Jackson's song ended, he started again with a song that sounded vaguely familiar (Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur). As soon as he started to sing, Thomas stood up, walked to in front of me, extended his hand and asked, "wanna dance, Greenie?" I laughed at his ridiculous idea but I took his hand nonetheless. He pulled me close to him, placing his hand on my shoulder blade and holding his other hand out. I giggled as I placed my hand in his and the other on his shoulder. I was shocked to find out that Thomas was a brilliant dancer. He seemed very uncoordinated whenever he worked around the glade but this came very naturally to him. I followed his lead as we danced around the bonfire a few times. About half way through the song he spun me out and Newt was suddenly in front of me, holding out his arms. I blushed as he smiled at me but I accepted his offer and we began to dance. I gazed into his eyes while we gracefully went around the fire. He also acted as if he had danced a thousand dances. The gladers had dwindled away and now only a few remained, Thomas, Minho, Clint, Jackson, Gally, and Frankie. They talked amongst themselves as Newt and I waltzed. The song began to quiet which prompted him to pull me to his chest. He placed his chin on the top of my head gently. His arms wrapped around mine and locked behind my back. I clasped the back of his shirt while we swayed slightly to the song. Burying my nose into his chest, I heard the song end. Newt whispered something incoherently.

"What?" I spoke softly, not moving from our embrace.

"I won't let go."

"Neither will I."


	14. Chapter 14: Unwarranted Advances

Hey, guys! Welcome back to the story! I am going to have to start uploading once or twice a week instead of seven times because it's getting exhausting so sorry :( I will, however, upload more in six weeks because then it'll be summer break (holiday) and I will have more time. Okay, enough talk! Let's jump back in!

* * *

We walked back to our hammocks hand in hand. Every now and then, Newt would brush against my shoulder which sent chills down my arm. "I'll see you in the morning, I'm gonna go shower before bed." Newt nodded then walked away towards his bed. As I walked to the showers, I thought about all that had happened. While I replayed the dance over and over in my mind, I couldn't help but smile. Newt hadn't really made his feelings clear to me until tonight and it hit me that I feel the same way. I can't help but wonder what our lives would be like if we weren't in the maze. Maybe we would go to the movies or maybe we would rent a movie and eat pizza or maybe he would take me to prom. Strange ideas for me to have, I know, but I couldn't help but wonder. I'm going to get us out of here. I'm going to become a runner and get us the hell out of this shuck maze.

I finished my shower and quickly got dressed in the brisk, night air. As I walked back, I hummed the tune that we had danced to. When I was about halfway back to the hammocks, a figure caught my eye as it stood in my path. I hesitated, blinking a few times to make sure it wasn't my imagination. An extremely drunk Gally approached me with an unsteady pace. He had treated me kindly since I proved myself this morning but his unpredictability still made me stand on guard. "What are you doing up?" I inquired as soon as he was in earshot.

"I was looking for you. Now, what's a beautiful girl like you still doing up?"

I shuddered at his slurred words but stood my ground, "I'm actually heading to bed right now, so if I could-" I tried to slip around him but he seized my arm with a force which made me yelp. He looked down at me with hurt in his eyes.

"Why do I scare you so much?"

"Because you have tried to kill me and just this morning you pulled my off a tree." He let out a loud laugh which made me cringe. "You are very drunk right now, I think you should go to bed." At this, he tightened his grip on my arm.

"You just want me to leave, is that it? Why don't you like me? Huh, Greenie? Why don't you want to dance with me like you danced with Thomas and Newt?" He spat out their names with vicious hate as his anger grew. I squirmed, trying to get away from him before his temper could grow anymore but his grip was too tight. "Well, forget them." Before I could try and talk him out of pummeling me, he suddenly pressed his lips against mine. I threw a quick jab with my free hand that landed on his eye. His hand released me and I fell back. Scrambling to my feet, I took off towards the homestead before he could recover. Along the way, I spat several times to alleviate bitter taste of Gally from my mouth.

When I got to my hammock, I collapsed in it, hoping that the fact that Newt, Alby, and Thomas all slept within four feet of me would deter Gally. I was right and he stumbled disoriented into the homestead.

The next morning I was shaken awake by two strong arms, "you really did it now, Greenie." Thomas released his grip on my shoulders and stepped back waiting for me.

"What's going on?" I spoke with a heavy tone of sleep.

"Gally called a gathering, said you attacked him last night for no reason and gave him that black eye he's been icing all morning." Rage built inside of me but I knew that if I wanted to survive Gally's wrath at least until I become a runner, I would need to accept my punishment and not argue.

Following Thomas, we entered the gathering hall where the keepers still trickled in. I took my seat against the far wall and waited for the meeting to begin.

Alby entered, calling the gathering to order and things proceeded like last time. The keepers that had my side before, stuck with me but Gally told a compelling story so his followers voiced themselves thoroughly. He told them that I was angry because he had stepped in my way on accident and that I just attacked him. I bore my eyes deep into the ground, refusing to look at anyone, all I could do was sit and listen. When it was my turn to speak, I lifted my head and met Gally's smirking face. Tears began to fill in my eyes but I refused to let them spill over as I spoke, "I have nothing to add." Gally's head tilted as a face of confusion formed on him.

My punishment was to stay in the slammer for two days with only food and water. Alby couldn't seem to wrap his head around the idea of me spontaneously attacking him without cause so before I left the gathering hall to my cell, he pulled me aside and whispered, "we'll talk later."

Zart tossed me roughly into a cell then left while chuckling to himself.

A few hours passed by before Alby made his appearance, "okay, Greenbean," he started while taking a seat on the other side of the rotting door. "What really happened?"

"I was walking back from my shower last night when Gally stumbled across the glade to meet me. He was angry that I didn't dance with him or something like that. Then he," I drifted off, not wanting to tell Alby about the kiss.

"What did he do next?" Alby spoke with an aggravated tone but I couldn't tell if it was directed at me or Gally.

"He kissed me," I answered then rapidly spat out, "I don't know why. I didn't kiss him first or anything, it surprised me and he is disgusting so I punched him off so that's how he got that black eye. Please don't tell anyone, I don't want to start anything." I paused waiting for Alby response to my rambling nonsense. After five minutes, he still hadn't replied. "Alby?"

Suddenly there was rustling on the other side of my cell door then Alby spoke, "I'll be back." His gruff tone made the anger in his voice intensify.

"Alby! Please don't say anything, it's not worth it," I pleaded. If Alby did anything to Gally, his gang would surely try and overthrow Alby or at least try and I sure as hell didn't want that to happen.


	15. Chapter 15: Three Two One

Hey, guys! so sorry for the super long wait! Our school musical just opened yesterday and now this weekend is going to be super busy haha anyway, I switched the narrative to omniscient POV for this chapter and I wrote the next one the same way and the one after that, you get to see inside someone else's head *wink wink* As per usual, let me know if you have any requests for the upcoming chapters! I'd love to work those in :) ENJOY!

* * *

Alby storms back to the homestead, leaving a pleading Rosa behind in her cell. His rage was building but he knew that when he got to the antique building, he would need to have a level head in order to deal with Gally. When he was 40 yards away, Newt came out of the building and trotted the best he could over to him. He paused, realizing that Alby was fuming. "What the bloody hell happened? what'd she-" Alby cut Newt off by aggressively pushing him out of the way. Newt was hurt by this gesture but followed Alby regardless into the gathering room. Minho was discussing something with Marx but cut their conversation short when the two leaders entered. Minho looked confused but Alby nodded at him and he took off with a shake of his head.

After Minho had gathered all the keepers, Alby slammed his palms against his desk which rattled most of the shaky building. "Gally has crossed a line for the last time. When the girl first got here, I told all of you, she is not to be touched. She is not some toy for all you boys. I am officially challenging Gally's position as keeper." As Alby finished his last sentence, Newt flew forward off the wall he was leaning on and towards Gally. Minho met him before he could get to Gally and held him back. The rest of the keepers were in an uproar of shouts, mostly directed towards Gally and questions flew around as to what he actually did. Alby slammed his palms once more on the rotting desk, this time leaving a small crack in it. The keepers reluctantly quieted down, except Newt who had to be taken out of the room. "Who seconds my motion?" There was silence. Seven of the keepers, who were not close to Gally, slowly raised their hands while staring at the ground. "Seven. That's enough to have you removed, Gally. Any last statements?" Alby bore his eyes deeply into Gally's, his anger was suppressed for now but growing.

Gally stood up calmly, fire burning in his eyes and spoke in an even tone, "I challenge you to a fight."

The fight was arranged to be tomorrow night.

The next day, the tension in the glade could be felt in the air. Newt had asked to speak to Alby in the homestead alone. When Alby arrived, Newt was pacing but quickly stopped, turned to him and stepped closer. "Let me fight him."

"No, Newt. This is not your fight."

"Well, it sure as hell isn't bloody yours."

"I am the leader here, yes it is."

"If you don't let me, I'll throw him off a bloody wall and-"

"Oh, you mean the 'bloody wall' that broke you?" Silence fell. Newt face fell also. He dropped his raised hands and backed away from Alby slowly while shaking his head in disbelief and hurt. Alby softened his facial features as he realized that he went too far.

He opened his mouth to talk but Newt cut in, "don't. Go bloody fight." He stormed out of the room, slamming his shoulder into Alby's on his way. Alby's head lowered in shame.

Later that night, most of the gladers were silent. The boys that were on Gally's side were viciously yelling and cheering before Gally and Alby even got to the clearing that contained the pitt.

Gally arrived at the torch-lit clearing and began to rile up the crowd before Alby appeared. He jeered and waved his fists above his head taunting the boys that had firmly taken their place by Alby's side. Alby stood with his arms crossed, glaring at the rambunctious Gally. Finally, he placed his palms on the fence and jumped into the ring. Gally immediately flinched and threw his fists up. Trying the play it off, he acted as though he was joking about being scared but his face displayed a different story. Alby was much more athletically built than Gally but Gally had more experience in the ring as he practiced almost every night. Alby confidently sauntered to the middle of the ring, signaling for Gally to join him. Gally met him and the grabbed each other's arms just below the elbow to shake on an agreement.

"If I win, you leave Rosa alone. If I _ever_ hear that you touched her again, I _will_ banish you. Don't for a second think that because you are a keeper, that you can get away with shit like that."

"Okay, _when_ I win… the girl's mine." At Gally's words, Alby barred his teeth. He wasn't sure if Gally meant she was his to beat up or- he didn't want to finish that thought. They shook their tight grip. Alby's glare was cold and fierce, full of fire and resentment. Gally's was one of cockiness and arrogance.

They both went to opposite sides of the ring and placed their back to one another. Minho pulled himself up to balance on the edge of the outer fence and yelled, "this fight is not to the death. Alby and Gally have agreed on the terms of the fight. Let the fight commence, 3...2...1."


	16. Chapter 16: Fight or Flight

Hey, guys! I'm so sorry I left you on a cliffhanger for so long! I've got the next two chapter written I just need to edit them. I'm going to try and work out a publishing schedule but I'll let you guys know! as always feel free to let me know any ideas or requests you would like to see in this story and I'll try and work them in! Enjoy!

Gally darted forward and threw a quick jab directed at Alby's left cheek, but Alby counter it with a cross which landed on Gally's left temple. He stumbled backward, disoriented but rapidly regained his composure and charged forward again this time trying a hook but this failed when Alby swung his weight towards the ground and fell onto his knees, throwing an uppercut which hit its target on Gally's gut.

They continued, both landing many punches. At one point, Gally had grabbed Alby's arm and twisted him around so Alby's back was to him. Alby's vision was beginning to turn red with blood that came from a cut just above his eyebrow. His eye caught Newt's who looked frantic and worried. Gally tossed Alby to the floor then jumped up to body slam him, but Alby quickly rolled out of the way. Gally crashed to the hard floor and Alby seized this moment. He threw his leg into Gally's crotch which debilitated him for a few seconds long. Alby grabbed his shoulder and made him roll over onto his back then threw his arm down onto his chest, knocking the breath out of Gally. Quickly placing his forearm back on his chest, he spoke in a shaky and exhausted voice, "call it."

"Never," Gally stubbornly responded as he spits blood from his mouth. Alby growled then started punching his face repeatedly. After seven punched planted themselves firmly into Gally's cheeks, he screamed, "sur-surrender! Please stop! Done!" Alby released his grip and sat back on his knees. Gally scurried up to his hands and knees like a rat in a sewer.

"Alby wins!" Minho screamed triumphantly and the crowd began to cheer in gruff, low tones. "What were the conditions of the fight?" he asked as he walked over to Alby who was getting to his feet.

"They will remain undisclosed," he stated while watching Gally.

Galley let out a boisterous and sickening laugh then said, "don't want it to get out what I did, huh?" He slowly turned to Newt, "I kissed her! I did! And she knows she enjoyed it." He spat with every syllable and the last sentence came at Newt like a sharp ax, planting itself deeply in his chest. His eyes filled with rage and his fists clenched. Rapidly climbing the fence and launching himself on top of Gally, Newt threw punch after punch, all landing on various parts on Gally's now disfigured face. Newt screamed curses at Gally as he took out his boiling anger on the boy's face. Blood littered the ground of the pit but Newt wouldn't stop. Alby and Minho grabbed Newt arms and dragged his kicking and blood stained form away, throwing him in a small room in the homestead to calm down.

"She's causing more problems than she even knows about," Alby stated in a monotone voice to Minho as they sat on the other side of Newt's door. "Maybe that's what the creators want."

"She doesn't want any of this. She only wants peace and to survive like us," Minho coolly responded.

"I hope you're right."


	17. Chapter 17: Home

I switched up the POV for this chapter to Newt's. It was super weird lol hope you enjoy! As always, feel free to leave any ideas or requestsin a review of the chapter and I'll see if I can work them in.

* * *

The next day, Alby gave me the okay to release Rosa from the slammer. He had half the mind to leave her in for the full week like Gally suggested but I told him I'd vote Gally to be second in command if he did that.

As I approached the door to her cell, my ears picked up a slight whimpering coming from inside. "Rosa?" I inquired, worry evident in my voice. I quickened my pace and swung open the heavy door with a thud. There she lay in the corner, tucked into a ball with her long, soot-colored hair lying tangled around her. Her body heaved with quick breaths as she cried. I rushed to her, tucking my leg as I did this, which sent a shot of pain all the way up my spine. My pain didn't matter currently, all that mattered was Rosa. "What happened? Are you-" Before I could finish my frantic questions. She shot up, grabbed my shirt in both her fists and stared directly into my eyes.

"We can't leave, no it's too dangerous! Their minds! It's taking them, all of them, our families and 'it's.. it's... " She let out a scream as her hands flew back towards her head and she collapsed to the floor. Her body quivered with fear. I didn't understand anything she had said, nothing made sense. Wrapping my arms around her quaking torso, I pulled her to my chest,

"Shh, it's okay. You are okay." I tried to keep my voice level and as calm as possible but my concern was growing.

She heaved a sob then try to choke it back so she could speak again, "No, it's not. We are better off here."

"Don't say that, Rosa. Shh, calm down, you're okay, it's just a panic attack. Most of us have gotten them since we've been here."

Pulling herself up shakily up again, she spoke with a quivering voice, "I… Newt, I-I can't see. I don't-" she cut out again as her hands flew back to her head. She held her palms against her temples and fell back to the floor. I lurched forward and caught her before her head slammed against the hard floor.

"Rosa, calm down! Is it your head? What's wrong?" I frantically tried to reposition her so I could see if her head was bleeding anywhere. I caught her head in my hands and I pulled it towards mine. Pushing her hair back out of her face, I searched for the answer to her pain. There was no blood, nor was there anything blocking her vision. "Come on," I coaxed as I bent down. I put my forearm under her knees and placed my other hand behind her back. "We are going to find Clint or Jeff."

Carrying her full weight now, I could feel that she couldn't have weighed more than 110 pounds. Her wiry form twitched and shook as I carried her across the glade and into the medjacks' hut. Clint was finishing up some stitches on Winston's hand when we barged in. Winston got up looking extremely confused and moved to the side to make room for Rosa. She had started to quiet down but her body still shook violently. "I thought she was having a panic attack until she started screaming and holding her head," I tried to explain to a concerned looking Clint but my voice kept breaking and I noticed that I had started to shake as well. Thomas burst into the hut and approached Rosa looking scared.

"What happened?" He inquired while inspecting her.

"Thomas, go get Alby. Newt go get some water in a bowl and Jeff," Clint ordered as he started to search the well-stocked cabinets. I did as I was told.

When I returned, I found Alby standing against the wall while Thomas held Rosa's quivering hand. I almost rushed over to pull her hand away from him but Clint stopped me by taking the bowl and telling me to sit in a chair at the end of her bed. Anger started to boil inside me as I sat and watched Thomas stroke the back of her hand with his thumb. Clint ushered him away and opened a bottle of medicine. "Newt, come hold her up," Clint instructed. I put my hand behind her back and pulled her to a sitting position. She fought against my hand though as she tried to curl up. Her hands stayed firmly pressed to her forehead and temple as she sobbed. Suddenly, Clint put a small pill in her mouth and quickly pressed a glass of water to her lips. She reluctantly swallowed then I laid her back down. She shook and sobbed for another five minutes then she slowly began to relax and fell asleep. I let out a sigh of relief and realized how tense I was. "I gave her dihydrocodeine, she should be out for awhile, go take a nap or somethin'. If you don't relax, you're gonna end up like her." I hesitantly let go of her hand and left the hut.

I had been laying in my hammock for about an hour before it hit me that the only way I would relax is if I blew off some steam.

Punch after punch, I could feel the anxiety melting off. My mind began to clear as I made my way around the bag. It swayed aggressively but I kept throwing punches relentlessly.

"Hey! You're gonna rip the bag, calm down." Thomas joked as he made his way through the woods and into the clearing. "If you're looking for a real challenge, that bag of sand isn't going to do much." He hit a defensive stance and smirked. Rosa's face was still plastered in my head so I decided it might help. I struck a defensive stance to counter Thomas' and we began.

Late afternoon fell and we both were worn out so we sat against a tree trying to bring our heart rates down. "If you don't mind me asking, what's with you and the greenie anyway?"

"Whadu mean?" I responded shortly.

"Alby doesn't seem too happy about you and her, being together that it."

"We aren't together."

"What?" Thomas declared with a shocked tone of voice, "You two were dancing the other night?"

"And so were you two."

"Yeah, but you've seen the way she looks at you like we aren't even in this shuck maze." I stayed quiet. "You like her, don't you?" again, I stayed silent. "Don't you?" Thomas insisted.

"Yes, okay?"

After a few moments of silence, Thomas responded, "why don't you just tell her?"

"Because… Because you feel the same way about her and no one will bloody admit it but we all know, if any one of us is getting out of here, it's you. You can take care of her and take her with you. Alby was right...I'm just the boy with the bloody limp."

"But she likes _you._ Not me." a moment of silence again passes. I felt defeated and exhausted. Thomas broke the silence like usual, "There's something I've been meaning to ask you. When she came up, you recognized her, didn't you? You whispered her name when you saw her but when she was confused about where she was and who she was, you didn't say anything. Why?"

"I do remember her. Her face, her hair. She is so familiar but no matter how hard I try and remember...I don't know how I know her. All I know is I feel drawn to her and being next to her feel natural and it's the only bloody thing that has felt natural since I came to this shuck maze. She is what I imagine a home would feel like."


	18. Chapter 18: Mashed Potatoes

Hi, guys! This chapter switches back to Rosa's POV. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

A mall. I remembered the term as soon as I saw it. It seemed like such a strange idea now that I contemplated its reality. A bee hive for vendors, really. I stood in the middle of a large room in the mall and smells of different culture's edibles swarmed around me. I could pick out a few of them, Chinese, Mexican and a strong curry scent that I knew must be Indian. Steadily, I spun around with my heels planted as I took in my surroundings. People calmly bustled around me in a blur of heat. My skin began to show signs of the warmth from all the bodies that flew around me. Trying to focus in on my hazy surroundings, I looked at a few of the faces as they went by. It wasn't that they didn't have faces but more like they didn't have any remarkable features. They would come into my eyesight then, when they would leave, I couldn't remember what they looked like.

A young boy, maybe six or seven years of age, skipped up to me and grabbed my hand. He made no effort to engage in conversation or steal my attention from my current atmosphere, even his eyes stayed plastered to the double doors that opened to the outside. I was beginning to open my mouth to ask the little boy what he was looking at when the doors swung open. A wave of intense heat and sand came from outside. The sharp grains seemed to cut my skin as it flew by in torrents. I pulled my free arm up to shield my eyes as the wind lessened for a brief moment. All the people who were in such a hurry before stopped and tried to adjust their eyes to the light as they too searched the doors.

One single silhouette appeared against the blinding light. It crept inside at a fixed pace. The entire enclosure stayed silent and devoid of movement even though it was full of life. When the figure had made its way five feet into the room, my eyes had adjusted enough to see the grotesque body. I could see it was a person, though its nose, lips, and jaw were mostly rotted away, it still had the formations of a human. Black veins painted in 3D across its face and abdomen where its shirt was torn and skin was visible. It staggered in a few more steps and I could make out the eyes of the monster. Sunken, purple and blood-shot, the once human-like eyes raged with something close to fire. It seemed filled with arrogant anger. The creature walked with a limp but still held its shoulders back. A voice screamed to my left, "Cranks," which jolted me out of my amazed and horror struck stupor. The 'crank,' as it had just been named, started to charge at the people nearest the doors as they bolted for safety. The little boy dropped my hand and ran behind me. Every vein in my body coursing with adrenaline and the instinct to run but I fought it, half in curiosity and half in horror. I watched as more figures, all with black veins and blazing eyes, filled the opening and poured into the room like wildebeest stirred by a pack of hyenas. I stayed planted in my spot, unable to move, as a 'crank' slammed into my from the side. My paralyzed body suddenly relaxed enough for me to fight back. I squirmed to get out from underneath it. Reaching above my head, I seized the monster's flailing arms but immediately felt its nails tear into my wrist. A scream of agony escaped my lips and I shoved with all the force I could muster up, the creature flew off me, slamming into an eating booth. I pushed myself to my side and tried to shake off the event but I had no time. A large mob of the creatures were at my ankles and pulling at my calves. Their nails, teeth, and bones tore into my legs, tearing my jeans and pulling off my shoes. Screaming and sobbing, I tried uselessly to free myself. The monsters bit my arms, pulled at my hair and shredded my skin. Pain flooded every part of my body and soon my brain wouldn't be able to keep me conscious. I sobbed and threw my balled up hand into one of the crank's blistering faces except it felt smooth and cool. I opened my eyes for a brief second to see the crank only to find Clint stumbling backward, holding his jaw. Scrambling off the bed I was sitting on, I fell to the floor and scurried backward to the wall on my elbows, heels, and back. Through tear-filled eyes, I tried to make out the three figures in front of me. Alby had Clint by the arm, trying to steady him and Newt was on his hands and knees looking at me with fear in his eyes. "They're here, the cranks!" I screamed so loudly it felt as if I had swallowed nails.

"Rosa, breath. You're safe, alright? Look at me," Newt reached out grabbing my hands that were covering my temples and forced me to look into his dark coffee-colored eyes. Tears still evacuated and every breath I took was fast and painful.

"They're coming, they-they, we can't leave," I warned, pulling my hands away and grabbing Newt's shoulders. "If we leave, they will kill us."

Clint bent down and placed a small needle into my arm. My blood suddenly felt warm and an air of calmness washed over me. The dream of cranks and malls drifted away and washed out of my memory. After a few minutes, I couldn't even remember why I was in the medjacks' hut to begin with. "Why am I here?"

Newt looked up at Clint with confusion in his features, "Can't she remember? What the bloody hell was in that?" He shook his head while gesturing for Newt to back up. Clint slid his arms underneath me and lifted gently, placing me securely back into the bed.

Once I was back in the cot, Alby approached the foot of it and spoke, "Rosa, I ain't got time for you to be having breakdowns. I'm moving you to the medjacks. We will talk about your future in being a runner in a few days. For now, you're with Clint." On the way out of the hut, he muttered something about getting me away from Gally but I couldn't tell what he said word for word.

A few hours past of me laying down and staring at the various vials and cases in the cabinets wondering what some of them were for. Clint would come in and out, either checking in on me or grabbing a few supplies. When my watch read six, I climbed cautiously out of bed and headed for the door, my head still throbbing from where Gally had hit it five days before. Assuming he had just given me a concussion, I brushed it off. I walked to the cooking hut and grabbed a plate from Frypan. He gave me a once over with a pitiful expression painted on his face. I leaned in close to him before he finished scooping mashed potatoes onto my plate, "I don't need anyone's pity." This aggressive statement made Frypan recoil a bit in his spot.

"Sheesh, just glad you're up and moving again." I instantly regretted having said anything. I don't know what came over me, I'm incredibly fed up with all these boys treating me like I am a tiny helpless child, even Chuck thinks he has something over my head. I took my tray and sat down at a table. Only a few Gladers had taken a plate and a seat so I sat at a table that was empty. Company was not high on my priority list in my current state.

Minho plopped himself down across from me with a tray full of food. Thomas followed his movements. They both folded their hands, placed them over their mouths, and bore their eyes into me with intensity. I met their eyes, glancing back and forth between them. Dropping my fork with a roll of my eyes, I inquired in a tone laced with extreme impatience and annoyance, "What now?"

Thomas started in a level voice, "we heard about the kiss." This blunt statement caused him to receive a slap in the stomach from Minho who barely flinched.

"What this slint-head meant to say was, if you want us to beat the living shit out of Gally, we got your back, Greenbean."

"Well, from what I've heard, Alby and Newt already did that deed. But thanks. Also, Tommy, I meant to tell ya, you are quite the dancer." I smirked towards Thomas who exchanged his worried and focused expression for one of playful flirtation.

"You're not too bad yourself, for a greenie."

"Okay, I remembered my name, and I've been here almost a whole month now, can we quit with the 'greenie'?"

Thomas kept his smug, flirty grin plastered to his face, "No." Placing a large spoonful of corn into his mouth, he continued, "not until we get a new greenie to harass. And hey! Maybe the next one's a girl. Hopefully, she's hot because we need some hot chicks around here." I had never seen this playful side of Thomas but I guess he has had some time to relax. He was the greenie before I arrived and trust me, he likes to rub that in. I rapidly scooped up a spoon of mashed potatoes, turn the handle towards him and pulled the loaded part back slightly. His eyes widened as he realized what I was planning, but before he could move, I released the tension and his face was covered in pepper-speckled potatoes. Minho fell off his chair and to the ground in a heap of guttural laughs. I laughed along with him but Thomas was definitely not laughing. He scraped a thick wad of it off his face and threw it back at me. It landed on my cheek.

"Oy! I know you aren't throwing my food around. Sit your shuck asses down and put those mouths to use or I'll come over there and feed you myself," Frypan yelled over the chattering gladers. Minho slowly turned back to me and our wide eyes met before we both lapsed into another fit of laughter, this time Thomas joined in. Minho climbed up off the dirt and sat back down.

"So you're a medjack now?" Thomas inquired while placing a piece of pulled pork into his mouth. I nodded my reply, trying to focus on eating.

"Better hope Newty-boy gets hurt," I glance up to see Minho slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?" I dropped my fork and glanced around to see if anyone was watching.

He pulled off his shirt and turned around, flexing his back muscles, "oh Dr. Rosa, I need stitches right here." I nearly fell out of my chair from embarrassment. Luckily, no one heard or saw him making this scene.

"I will seriously injure you in your sleep, not sure how yet, but I will," I stated through gritted teeth while staring coldly at Minho.

Minho leaned across the table to be closer to my face and whispered, "is that a threat or a promise, Greenbean?" Making a repulsed sound, I leaned back and pretended to gag. He faked being hurt and pulled his shirt back on.

"Don't put it back on on my account," Clint said jokingly as he took a seat next to me. The night continued normally, dinner, clean up. I decided to go to the punching bags before I showered. As I headed across the glade to the clearing with the punching bag, I saw Newt. He was talking with Minho and they both laughed at something. His smile made a chill run down my neck. _He is perfect._ I pulled myself away trying to remind myself that I could die any day now and I don't have time for ridiculous romances.

After punching for about two hours, I took a shower and headed to bed. I wanted to be well rested for my new job tomorrow.


End file.
